Ostomy coupling arrangements are used to connect so called two-piece ostomy bags. Theses two-piece ostomy bags comprises an ostomy bag for receiving stomal discharge, the ostomy bag have a coupling part which is adapted to couple with a coupling part on a base plate which is adhered to the skin of the user in an area around the stoma.
In this way the ostomy bag can be changed after use without having to change the base plate each time.
Many different types of coupling arrangements for securing an ostomy bag to a base plate are known all trying to fulfill different demands for the coupling between the base plate and the ostomy bag. Such demands are for example that the couplings are tight and secure so that no stoma discharge is leaked, that the coupling is discreet so that the ostomy bag can be carried beneath ordinary clothes and that the coupling is easy to operate.
In EP 0 509 764 B1 a two-piece ostomy bag is proposed having a coupling for joining a pad or dressing to the ostomy bag including a first member of closed loop form for defining a stoma aperture therein. The first member has a formation, which defines two opposed walls. A second member of closed loop form also defines a stoma aperture and the second member have a projection dimensioned and positioned to fit with and resiliently bear against at least one of the walls when the members are connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,379 proposes stoma equipment comprising a bag-carrier for fixing around an artificial opening in the body of a user by means of a base plate provided with an adhesive or with a pressure-sensitive adhesive rubber or with any equivalent means, together with a bag for collecting body wastes and/or fluids and suitable for being removably assembled to a sleeve or collar of the bag carrier by means of a rim on the bag, wherein the bag is fixed on the bag-carrier by deforming sealing means whose radial size is increased by operating an appropriate actuator device.
EP 0 737 456 B1 discloses an ostomy coupling having first and second coupling members. The members are held together by a springy flexible split locking ring. A plurality of tabs, arranged, e.g. symmetrically, on the limbs of the locking ring, can be withdrawn generally radially outwardly by movement of the locking ring to permit separation of the two coupling members. The movement of the locking ring, which causes withdrawal of the tabs, is a rotational movement relative to the second coupling member.